


ты готова?

by Montana_Way



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana_Way/pseuds/Montana_Way
Relationships: Asuka | Kana/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox





	ты готова?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [are you ready?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388803) by [enigmaticgrounder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder). 



“Ты не хочешь объяснить, почему ты здесь... снова?" - Ты спрашиваешь сухо, стараясь скрыть свое веселье, когда Линч приближается к рингу.

“Я же сказала тебе, что не перестану приходить, пока не побью тебя.”

“Никто не готов к встрече с Аской." - Вы сцепляетесь, и начинается ваше соперничество.

\-----

“Почему ты просто не сдашься?!”

“Я так и не научилась этому!”

\-----

Смех звенит в ушах Бекки, наполовину недоверчивый и наполовину насмешливый, звук, с которым она может справиться. Однако последующий звонок доказывает обратное. Сначала она съеживается, когда звук гудит в ее голове, а затем откидывается назад. Упавшая женщина сворачивается калачиком, ее руки отчаянно закрывают оба уха, когда пульсация усиливается.

Без ведома Бекки, ее хнычущие крики только побуждают тебя нависнуть над ирландкой, чтобы рассмотреть ее внимательнее. Ты потираешь свое ноющее плечо, которое было захвачено её фирменным приемом. Бекки лежит в позе эмбриона, не в состоянии подавить свои горестные стоны, и ты испускаешь раздраженный вздох.

"Ты просто катастрофа." - упрекаешь ты.   
"Я не понимаю, как Финн упустил тебя из виду.”

\-----

Ты медленно наблюдаешь, как она становится на колени на коврике для ринга. Когда она смотрит на тебя с широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, ты замечаешь, что её одежда и волосы пропитаны потом. 

“В следующий раз.”

И в следующий раз она подходит ближе. Ближе с каждым новым матчем. Она может быть умственно и физически самым стойким человеком, с которым ты когда-либо боролась.

\-----

"Сайгай бака!”

Ирландка издает низкий рык, напрягаясь, чтобы устоять перед болью, что очень раздражает тебя. Ее гнев, кажется, становится все сильнее и сильнее, думаешь ты, когда Бекки отталкивает тебя.

"Я в порядке." - снова рычит она.

Боль была всего лишь иллюзией. Боль - это всего лишь иллюзия, Бекки одержима ею. А ты смотришь. Ты с благоговейным трепетом наблюдаешь, как ирландка пытается уберечь свой разум от этого. Неуступчива. Вы стоите в стороне, лицом друг к другу. Ты принимаешь ее, с ее волосами, руками и лицом, окрашенными в алый цвет ее собственной кровью, с напряженной улыбкой и аурой достижений вокруг нее. Она определенно сильна духом.

“Я в порядке." - ох, какая же она упрямая.

“У тебя. Всё тело. В чертовой. Крови.”

Бекки осматривает свои руки и одаривает тебя взглядом а-ля 'Господи, как же ты меня достала', и ты невольно улыбаешься.

\-----

"Прекрати драться с людьми, к которым ты не готова.”

"Тихо!" - Бекки вытирает кровь со своего глаза, -"Я почти готова. Я уверена.”

Несмотря на то, что ты стараешься сохранить строгий взгляд на лице, невероятно трудно удержать свои губы даже от лёгких подергиваний. Ты стоишь там, как грозная Аска, несмотря на разницу в росте с Бекки, как мощный воин каждым дюймом тела, как та, кем ты известна многим людям. Твои карие глаза пронзают зелень Бекки, но сейчас ты выглядишь просто как доброжелательная богиня, одарившая Бекки мягкой улыбкой, и невольно думаешь, что, возможно, тоже не готова к упрямо сильной волевой женщине.

"Бекки." - мягко окликает ее голос, и это нарушает тот транс, в котором вы обе оказались.

Обе дамы считают, что владельцем голоса является Финн Балор. Он приближается к ним с обеспокоенным взглядом, увидя кровавый внешний вид Бекки, ведь она продолжает выводить тебя из себя.

"Я облажалась." - смущенно признается Бекки.

“Это я и сам вижу."

Ты смотришь, как Финн вздыхает, и это действительно забавно, видеть, как Бекки пристыженна и будто уходит в себя.

"Пойдешь ужинать с нами?”  
Ты слышишь ее скрипучий голос, когда пытаешься уйти в звенящей тишине.

Просто смешно. 

И это, как ты думаешь, было началом вашего падения.

\-----

“Куда ты идешь, сестричка?" - Спрашивает Наоми.

Ты идешь в спортзал, и она одаривает тебя этим взглядом. В нем знание, знание чего? Ты не подозреваешь, но улыбка, которую она бросает, насмешливая. Ты закатываешь глаза и хватаешь свою спортивную сумку, в которой теперь всегда носишь аптечку первой помощи и воду. Ты можешь чувствовать ухмылку Наоми, и знаешь, что дразнящие глаза Нэтти загораются, потому что она хихикает за твоей спиной.

"Передай Бекки от меня привет.” - щебечет канадка с кричащим весельем, когда ты уходишь.

“И не бей ее слишком сильно!" - добавляет Наоми, - "Мы еще должны пойти на репетицию свадьбы Финна.”

\-----

Сбитая с толку, ты просто наблюдаешь за ней в оглушительной тишине, сердце болит, когда она пытается взять свое дыхание под контроль. Колеблясь перед всем этим, и все-таки уткнувшись носом в ее руки. Тяжёлый вздох Бекки наконец-то приводит тебя в чувство, заставляя замереть и должным образом принять свои действия. Конечно же, твои голые руки нежно обхватили лицо Бекки, пока ты смотрела на нее сверху вниз, а ее усталые глаза смотрели в ответ.

"Я завоевываю тебя."- выдохнула Бекки, - “Я это чувствую.”

Вздрогнув, ты отстраняешься, отшатываясь назад. Бекки ухмыляется, положив голову на коврик.

"Увидимся на следующей неделе?”

\-----

Ты наблюдаешь, как Линч вскакивает на ноги явно на автопилоте. Может быть, смягчаешься, когда Бекки пытается выглядеть собранной. Она упряма до конца, и ты подумала, что это слегка впечатляет. Внимательно наблюдаешь за ней в течение следующих нескольких мгновений, и когда она пытается уйти, ты видишь, что агония этап за этапом калечит ее, прежде чем она рухнет в твои ожидающие руки. Да, она определённо завоевывает тебя.

\----- 

Ты знала, что должна была что-то сделать. Поздравить её, уйти, все было бы лучше, чем ничего, потом упала бы обратно в угол, но ты так устала. Вместо этого ты просто лежала, навалившись всем своим весом на веревки, и смотрела, как ирландка приближается, сверкая зубами и рыча во все горло в устрашающей декларации своих намерений.

Ты чувствуешь, как она останавливается прямо перед тобой, ее тело возвышается над твоим, и ее подавляющее присутствие вызывает у тебя благоговейный трепет. Она победила. После многочисленных сражений, она, наконец, победила тебя. Аска задается вопросом, однако, что она будет делать завтра, ведь Бекки, наконец, достигла своей мечты. Это действительно забавно, императрица завтрашнего дня боялась встретить неопределённый новый день, потому что какая-то глупая, неустанная ходячая морковка стала ее завтра за последние 6 месяцев.

Такая уставшая. Да, она устала, слишком устала, чтобы даже посмотреть Бекки в глаза. Однако ее внимание привлекла грудь. С побежденной улыбкой Аска наклонилась вперед, не обращая внимания на стены, которые она всегда возводила после матчей, и мягко ткнулась лбом в грудь Бекки. Она закрывает глаза, замирая, слушая, как усталое тело Бекки отдыхает рядом с ее собственным.

За время, пока тело медленно угасало, понимание расцвело в сердце Аски, пока они просто оставались рядом.

“Ты ведь не сдаешься, правда?”

А потом в воздухе появляется заряд.   
Это просто напряжение перед хорошей грозой, Аска более чем готова к тому, что она сломается после, когда она медленно облизывает губы в ожидании.

“Ты даже не представляешь, на что я способна." - предупреждает ее Бекки, и игривость в ее голосе приносит такое удовлетворение, что Аска может рассмеяться.

Это женщина после нее, хотя и не в том понимании, которое когда-то было у Аски. Когда их глаза встречаются, расширенные зрачки Бекки заставляют ее затаить дыхание, и после она ничего не видит, потому что они слишком близко и одновременно недостаточно близко, пока, наконец, их губы не встречаются. Они целовались медленно и осторожно, прежде чем Бекки запустила пальцы в радужные волосы.

“Ты готова принять меня?” - ты слышишь, как Бекки спрашивает, когда ты уходишь.

Твоя попытка ответить была прервана, когда ее триумфальные слова растворились в почти истерическом хихиканье. Решив пока помолчать, ты ложишься на коврик, и она осторожно притягивает тебя к себе, устраиваясь рядом. В тот же миг ты почти растаяла в предложенном объятии, отчаянно вцепившись в нее, а когда она издала усталый смешок, все ее тело дрожало, как осиновый лист.

Отбросив в сторону свое смущение, ты просто наслаждаешься тем, что тебя держат, а потом ты обнаруживаешь, что успокаивающе ласкаешь ее спину, пока она безумно шепчет в твою шею, и казалось, что она изголодались по твоим прикосновениям теперь, когда она их получила. Было много вопросов, которые ты хотела задать, но сейчас не время. А пока вы остаетесь здесь, зная, что так или иначе вы оба будете в порядке.

И этого было более чем достаточно для вас.


End file.
